Onwards To Orr
by WordSmith789
Summary: Six good friends go "down the rabbit hole" and end up in Tyria. This is the story of them learning about the world, surviving, and helping in the fight against the Elder Dragons. Rated M for themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

"Cards guy?" Genevieve inquired softly.

"Uh, when do we not play? Not like we have any work to do." Marie replied.

"And it's not like it would have stopped us anyways." Isabelle added.

I offered, "Alright, I'll deal."

This conversation almost a ritual, something like it was said every day, Monday to Friday for the past many months. I had known these four wonderful people for a long time, but only this year did they become close friends. Except for Genevieve, she had been a great friend for much longer, as I had known her in elementary school.

I noticed both she and Holly were quiet today, but I assumed it was just fatigue or senioritis. This final year of high school had been a drain on everyone; even Savannah was dragging herself forward. All of our energy was just gone, but we still enjoyed ourselves.

As the game went on the corners of our mouths slowly rose and laughs escaped here and there. We were all quite quiet people on our own, but together we could get rather rambunctious. In class I could be dead silent but here, here I could be loud, to the point that people stared.

As I dealt the next hand I noticed the silver band on my right ring finger and thought of Savannah. I had been lucky that we played cards in the caf, right next to the stage. For the past two weeks Savannah's drama group was practicing up there and I got to see her beautiful face much more often. I felt extremely blessed for these past two years.

While I was thinking of this she walked up behind me and surprised me with a hug, "Hey sweetie!" She stepped to my side and continued with a smirk, "How's that _homework _going, eh?" Ooh, busted for playing when I should be working.

"Well," but before I could continue she fell and lay still on the ground. Sooner than I could get up from my seat in I saw the other girls get wobbly and collapse forward. I felt a cold jolt run through me at the last moment, then everything was swallowed up by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly awoke to terrible sounds and a chilling darkness. I could not see a thing even though my eyes were wide open, but I could hear many different noises all around me. Nearby the soft crying of Marie and comforting words from Genevieve. The exasperated breathing of one of the other girls. Some unseen terror they must have seen. I repeatedly squinted, trying to get my eyes acquainted to the black room we were in. As time passed I realized we were not in a room however, but a cave. The walls were jagged and rocky, curving up slowly to a peak above us. Crawling upon them were hundreds or possibly thousands of spiders. I thought that must have been the reason Marie was crying but I turned my head and saw the culprit. Down toward one end of the cave where some light indicated an exit there stood four enormous spiders. One was the height of a Great Dane and barely bigger than the other three. There were disgusting quiet noises echoing down the cave toward us that seemed to come from them. It was especially creepy as I never heard a spider before. The sight is enough to startle but the sound, oh the sound. I turned quickly the other way to hear deeper growling and shuffling coming from the completely invisible shadows.

"Mathieu," I looked down where the light moan came from and saw Savannah laying on the ground. I quickly knelt down and propped her up against my leg.

"Savannah, I'm here, it's alright, I'm right beside you."

"What happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, just stay quiet please."

The massive arthropods were slowly making their way toward us, our presence sensed by now. As they moved, it became easier to see the light coming in from outside. Some grass making its way into the cavern was now visible, and gave me hope that if we could make it out to there, maybe the spiders wouldn't come after us. If we could get by them.

Then suddenly, Isabelle and Holly were coming into the mouth of the cave from outside and yelling our names. The spiders stopped, turned around, and moved much faster towards them. I don't think they could see the spiders at first, because in an instant their expressions changed and they were backing up and running away. Luckily for us the spiders continued chasing them. We took our chance and ran out of the cave. We were up the side of a large hill. All four of us burst out into the light and saw that Isabelle and Holly were safe at the bottom of the hill. The spiders didn't leave the small flat overlook that we were currently standing on.

"Drop down! It's safer than staying up there!" Holly yelled at us. So we ran toward the edge closest to us and slid down the steep hill until we stopped at the next flat bit of land. Looking back up we could see the heads looking down at us, but not willing to come further. They retreated back to the cave and we all took some deep breaths of relaxation. Holly came around the edge of the hill where we could see her, helping Isabelle to walk, as it looked like she twisted or broke her ankle.

"What the fuck was that?!" Marie cried, still with tears running down her face. "Where the hell are we?"

Nobody knew how to answer that. I looked around to get an idea of my surroundings. Up above us was the ledge and higher up a snowy peak. I realized we were on a mountain, not a hill. The ground we were standing on sloped down to a flat plain by a small lake. In the middle of the lake there was a tall island, and further down the coast from us there appeared to be a mansion. It looked very old-fashioned though, something one might see in ages past. Off far in the distance in the haze of the early morning fog I could see the outline of what looked like a ship, but it was way too high above ground to be one.

"Guys my foot really hurts, we need to go get help. Maybe the people living in that mansion down there can help." Isabelle spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Do you really think we can just trust strangers? Especially in whatever this place is that has giant freaking spiders?" Marie said.

"I don't think we really have any other choice," said Savannah. "Besides its starting to rain, at least we can hide under the edge of the roof and not get sick if we head down there now."

"Alright, let's go then." Marie agreed, not looking entirely pleased.

As we walked Savannah and I whispered back and forth.

"Savannah, are you alright, you've been really quiet."

"I'm fine, well as much you can be when you suddenly faint in school and wake up in a cave filled with spiders. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm not sure honey, I'm worried. Stuff like this just does not happen, none of it makes sense. If Isabelle and Holly weren't outside back there, we might not have made it out."

"Look let's just, keep moving, no point worrying when we're safe right now right?"

So for the next five minutes we walked toward the house on the lake. As we neared it I saw that no lights were on, even though it had gotten cloudy and darker outside. We reached the front gate and stopped.

"So are we really going in there?" Marie asked?

"Yes," said Savannah, "We have to get help for Isabelle, we can't just let her stay in pain and mess it up more."

With that, she opened the gate and with Isabelle, Holly, Genevieve, walked up towards the door.

"Come on, Marie. It'll be fine." I always had a comforting aura, and people were a bit more agreeable around me.

"Alright, but stay close please."

"I will," and with that I walked up to the door and knocked the large brass knocker. The door opened slightly, it must not have been closed. I pushed it open further, calling to ask if anyone was home, but with no response.

"What are you doing?" a couple of the girls asked, shocked at my intrusion. I didn't stop though, this place felt empty, and we needed some shelter. Even though they probably disagreed with it, they followed after me.

The inside was well furnished, nothing gaudy, but I could tell the people who live here weren't poor. It was very traditional in the room we were in, this could have been a normal house in the middle ages or renaissance. There were six crates on the floor sitting against the wall on one side of the chamber, and on the other side I noticed a desk with some paper on it. I picked up the sheet and read it aloud.

1326 AE Zephyr 47

They came back again last night. While hiding I overheard two of them talking. It sounded like they paid off the local pirates to never attack again. It made no sense until I realized they were here to take me away. Good thing they didn't find me.

1326 AE Zephyr 51

They were back again. This time in great force, but only up on the hills, watching. I see now that my capture is inevitable. So tomorrow I'm sending all the guards away. They don't need to be endangered when I'm done for anyways.

1326 AE Zephyr 63

Finally, it's time. They are coming for me now. To whomever finds this, I leave you my estate. I have no need of it, nor any family or friends to give it too. Do with it what you will, please just don't be wasteful.


	3. Chapter 3

After we finished exploring the house we all slept. I woke up as Savannah tried getting up quietly but elbowed me sharply by accident.

"Sorry Mathieu, I tried not to wake you up but I'm a bit clumsy early in the morning."

"That's alright, how did you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well, I thought I'd be up worrying all night."

"Yeah, I was awake for a little bit thinking."

"Well, let's go get something to eat. If this guy was rich and nobody else has been by since he… left, then there should be food somewhere."

Walking down the stairs from the top floor we passed by the other two rooms. Genevieve was poking her head out the door.

"Hey guys, we've been up for a bit but are a little afraid of being on our own."

"That's understandable. We're just going to look for some food, want to come along?"

"Sure."

Passing the other door I heard lots of snoring. The others must still be sleeping, don't want to wake them. Back into the main room we took the other set of stairs down and back into the kitchen. We checked the entire house out last night, but didn't look in detail. Well, except one room. So we knew where the kitchen was, but not all the food in the pantry. And oh my when we opened it we were in for a surprise. It was the size of one of the bedrooms, and had foods of every kind stocked inside. Some things we recognized, others we didn't. In the end we decided on making a large bowl of fruit salad and toasting a type of bread none of us had ever seen before. It was all delicious, with the bread being somewhere between rye and sour dough. We saved enough for the other two and brought it up to the main room and waited for them to come down. With a sharp heart-stopping suddenness, there were three knocks at the main door. We all stared at each other in silence for a second. When the knocking came again I motioned for them all to hide and I went to open the door.

Standing there in front of me was a gigantic man. Easily eight feet tall and very much built, he carried a mean looking mace on his side. He was dressed all in leathers and cloths. This really must have been a completely different place from Canada. This might not have even been Earth, judging from the fat animal behind him, trudging along with a cart harnessed to it. It was like nothing I had ever seen.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. uh… Adrian," he said, thinking hard to remember the name. "I'll stay later to make up for the time, if that's okay with you."

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not Adrian. I think he may be long gone."

"How so? You didn't kill my customer did you?"

"No, no, no! We arrived here last night, the door was wide open and all we found was this note." I said, handing over the note. He read it over two or three times.

"Well, that's the same writing that was on the letter I received. Damn, I was supposed to train his guards, he said the pay would be good."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Not like either of us knew the poor bastard. Say, you look weak, if you inherited all his wealth, why don't I at least train you?"

"Not to be rude, but why would I need any kind of training?"

"Tyria is a dangerous place kid, you should know that by now."

"Tyria?"

"Come on, even a child knows their surroundings, and you look a bit older than a child."

"When I say we arrived here last night, I really mean we've never been here before. I haven't even heard of Tyria. Where on Earth are we?"

"That's a funny question. You're not on earth, you're on wood right now." With that one sentence I thought of the impossible. What if we really were not on Earth anymore? Could we be in another world?

"Have you ever heard of Canada? Or America? Or Europe, or Asia, or Africa or anything like that?" I questioned, testing my theory.

"No, but those are some funny names."

"Okay…" It was hard taking in that I may be in this, _Tyria _place. "If I can find the money in the house, would you come in and explain to us where we are for the same price as one day's training?"

"Ha, that would be practically robbing you. No. I will however do that for half price. But really, you do not know anything about where you are?"

"No sir."

"Hmm, you do have a funny accent and talk weird. Maybe you _are_ from someplace far away. Alright, let's go in."

I held the door open for him and called the girls' names. They all came out and gasped a little at the sight of the man. Isabelle and Holly must have woken up as Holly was downstairs now. Isabelle was probably upstairs resting her foot.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name or introduce myself. I'm Mathieu." I said politely, shaking his hand, which he did awkwardly.

"I'm Hansson. Is that supposed to be a human sign of respect, that thing with the hand?"

"Um yes, are you implying you're not human though?" At this he let out a mighty deep chuckle.

"Ha, you thought I was human? I am a proud Norn!"

"Norn?" Genevieve questioned shyly.

"You really do know nothing huh? I am Norn." Hansson said in a voice that implied we were stupid. "You are human."

"Sorry, it's just back on our planet there's no Norn. It's all humans."

"Huh, a world of humans, that must be interesting. Anyways, do you also not know about Charr? Or Asura? Or Sylvari?" Imitating my voice from earlier.

"Let's assume that we do not know anything of this world or its people okay?" Savannah spoke up.

"Okay, where to start now… You are on the world of Tyria, which just so happens to be the name of the continent you are on too. To the south there are two other important continents. One is Elona, and across the ocean there is also Cantha. They do not matter much though as you are not there, and there is no way you will ever be there. They are blocked off to us by the Elder Dragons. These creatures rival gods and none can slay them. My people, the Norn were driven south from the Far Shiverpeaks by one, Jormag. The Asura, another important people, were forced from their underground labyrinths by another, Primordus. You humans were least affected back when these beasts rose from their long slumbers. You were already displaced by the Charr. Do you know cats? Good, well the Charr look kind of like cats but are large and fierce as Norn. They took back lands that were once theirs and the rest of the humans east of the mountains came this way, to Kryta. You are in Kryta now, a little bit north of the multi-racial city of Lion's Arch. It could be said that it is the hub of the civilized world. You should visit sometimes. Speaking of visit there is one last place I would like to, the Pale Tree. It is the birthplace of the last major race, the Sylvari. It would suffice for now to say they are shaped like humans, but if humans were plants. However, and I mean no offence, they are much better behaved than humans. Let's see, what else…"

"Wait a minute please! We may need to go over that again, it's a lot to take in and we still have another upstairs resting from an injury. Let us go get her first." Holly said.

So for the next while, Hansson stood there talking to us until we partially understood the social dynamics going on in this place called Tyria. He went on to explain professions, and how most people who knew how to fight could be classed under eight different types. He was a master in all, a jack of all trades, and a good teacher. That's why he was a trainer, he could train anyone in anything.

"So I am thinking, you would all do well to be trained, at least the basics. What do you say?"

Marie stated bluntly, "But none of us have a profession, and even if, we don't have equipment."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong young one. See those crates over there? I recognize them. They are each a set of armor and weapon designed for a specific profession by a revered craftsman. You are lucky that the man who lived here before had to train the same amount of guards as you are." I looked over at the crates, the one at the far end seeming… inviting.

"Ahh, I see that look on your face. I will put it this way, my elder once said, 'The calling chooses the man, the man does not choose his calling.' Those were wise words." I guess that crate was calling to me. I guess more odd things have happened. "You all have a hefty choice to make. I will leave you for the night. Whether or not you want to hire me now I would like to come back tomorrow. I will see you then." He said as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

The door closed, leaving us in silence.

Breaking the silence was Savannah, "You know, strangely enough I believe him. I could believe we are on another world."

"Are you crazy? This can't be happening, this can't be happening, it's just a dream, it's just a dream…" Marie was having a lot of trouble dealing with this. She was trying to convince herself it was all a dream. But even I didn't think we'd be waking up from this. It was all too convincing.

"Look Marie, there's nothing we can do now but keep going and hope everything works out for the best." I said, trying to bring up her mood. "What else can we do, right?"

After some thinking, she smiled a little bit, "Okay, I still don't think this is real, but just in case it is, I'll keep going."

"We understand it's hard, Marie. How about we take a look at these boxes?" Isabelle spoke softly.

We all turned towards them and again I was drawn to the box at the far end. I could almost sense a calming blue aura around it, even though I could see it was plain brown wood with nothing on it. This cleansing blue fire was there though, in my mind's eye. I could not pull away, I walked toward it and lifted up the lid.

Inside the crate was an almost full set of plate mail. It was a dark grey with barely a hint of shine on it. What stood out to me were the shoulder pads, they were enormous. Also inside the tall wooden crate was a greatsword. I pulled it out to take a better look. It had about a foot of handle, which then melded into a lengthy shining blade of about 3 feet. Amazingly I could lift it, it was still heavy, but nowhere as heavy as it should have been.

As I was looking at it I felt that blue fiery essence all around, and when I felt it filling up my lungs I think I heard a quiet, ethereal whisper, "Guardian…"

The entire ordeal went silently, and it wasn't until I was done checking everything out that I noticed the five girls staring at me.

"Something interesting just happened didn't it?" Holly asked.

"Yes," I paused. "I think he was telling the truth about the calling choosing you. Do you feel a strong connection to a particular crate, or sense something different about one?" with that they each pointed to a separate box. "It's calling you, I would go toward it." They walked up to each box and slowly opened them, perusing the contents.

"Mathieu, would you mind leaving so we could try these on?" Isabelle suddenly inquired.

"Sure, I'll just go check out the house a bit more." So I decided to go back down to the basement. Just down the hall from the kitchen and pantry was a large round door. It was the only room we had not checked yet. The door looked like an ancient version of what a bank's vault door might look like. I wasn't far off, judging by the yellow glow emanating from the room after I opened the door. The girls would be pleased to see this.

I climbed back up to the main level and waited just outside the room. I called to them, asking if I could come in, but they told me to wait just a minute. A few moments later they called me in.

In front of me the five girls were all standing around looking at each other's outfits. Savannah was dressed in a very leathery outfit, brown from head to toe with a few metal bits here and there. It fit barely tight against her short but filled out body. She was always a little conscious of her weight, even though she was still very attractive. Her long, wavy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the bottom half of her face was covered by an odd looking leather mask. In her hands was a large curvy longbow. Fitting, as she had practiced for many years in archery.

Next to her was Isabelle, looking much different now that she wasn't in the gross school uniform we were used to. She had skin tight black leather pants on - the zippers up the sides allowing her to put them on without much pain from her ankle - and the same kind of gloves that went all the way to her shoulders. At her shoulders were dark metal pads, a bit spiky looking. Her chest was covered – but barely – by a jagged heart shaped plate of the same metal the shoulder pads were made of. The plate was tied around her back with many thin dark leather straps. It surprised me because she had always been a shy girl, but was now showing a lot of midriff and upper chest. Even now as she was dressed like this she did still have a shy look about her. She awkwardly held a deep silver sword in one hand, and an antique pistol in the other.

On the other side of Isabelle was Marie, looking quite similar and quite different from Savannah. She was also covered top to bottom in the same brown leather, but with different styles and much more metal. Instead of a plain tunic she wore what looked like a jacket. On one shoulder she had a massive spiked metal pad. On the other was a design of fur, like the inside of a lined jacket. Somewhat disproportionate were the metal vambraces built into the gloves she was wearing. She was examining the rifle in her hands, almost as tall as her shoulders. It seemed out of place in this backwards world.

Then there was Holly, wearing a full plate of armor almost like the one in my crate. However hers had a much lighter color to it, with a tiny hint of red and overall much more feminine. I couldn't pick out exactly what it was that made it look more feminine, the general shape of things just changed how it appeared. Unlike my set, she had a helmet. I would have to check after to make sure I didn't miss it. On her back was a wooden shield with iron studs and edging, in her right hand a nasty looking axe.

Finally Genevieve was looking over herself in delight and some confusion. She had a somewhat revealing short dress on, with the skirt flaring out slightly and ending just above the knees. Below that were tall boots that came up almost to the end of the skirt, with intricate knee pads built in. She also had very noble-looking lacy gloves on. She looked with wonder at the scepter and other item in her hand. It was a handle, just longer than her clenched fist, with a stone carving in the shape of half a ring attached to each end. Everyone else had weapons, yet she had these odd theatrical looking things.

"Mathieu, I'm a little concerned that we all found very protective clothes and armor and weapons in here." Savannah said worriedly.

"Yeah, it makes me even more concerned that I have basically cloth and sticks. Everything looks cool, but if it is dangerous around here this isn't very comforting."

"I understand that, but I'm sure there's some reason to it all. Anyways, I'm sure we can get that guy we met today to train us all to be safe."

"But he said he gets paid for that and we don't have any money." Marie said.

"Well actually, you remember that room we didn't check out last night?"


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up feeling quite confident about the journey ahead. After finding the storeroom last night we were sure that as long as we could stay safe and protect ourselves, we would be fine. There was enough gold in there to last a city a lifetime, let alone six people. Even though we didn't know for sure how valuable it was here, seeing that it was kept in a separate vault in the basement was a good sign.

While eating breakfast the six of us talked about what we all wanted to do going forward. The agreement was made that if beasts like lose monstrous spiders were widespread in this land, it would do us well to get training from Hansson. Besides that, I believe we all felt like we should get it regardless. We had all heard a word that nobody else did opening those boxes. Guardian. Ranger. Engineer. Mesmer. Warrior. Thief. We felt right hearing those words. So when Hansson arrived we told him we were ready to start training that day, barring Isabelle, who needed to still rest her ankle. Being an expert at many things he took a look at it and told her it was the lightest sprain he had ever seen. Another two days of leaving it wrapped, icing it often, letting it rest and she would be on her feet with no discomfort.

Hansson also disagreed with starting training right away, as it would be better if we all did it together. So for the next two days he came and up in Isabelle's room gave more lessons on the world's history and geography and politics. It was all very interesting, but what caught our attention the most was his frequent mentioning of magic. At first we scoffed it off as exaggerated folklore or myth.

Then he showed us his skill in it. As shocking as it was, it came a bit easier to us now that we were in this crazy situation already. The things he did were amazing, and apparently just the basics of a profession that was focused completely on magic. He called elements into being out of thin air, and controlled them with amazing precision. Suddenly there would be a fireball floating above his outstretched hand, and then with a flick of his wrist it would fly up into the sky and explode. Or water would suddenly gush forward out of nothingness. Or he would control the wind and blow the trees in certain directions, calling it out. Even small things like that were very powerful. He told of a Cataclysm in which one man destroyed an entire nation. Magic was not something to be treated lightly.

Right before leaving that evening, he went out to his dolyak – the animal we saw before – and brought back a large barrel.

"I have brought you all some gifts, as I am good with gold right now and you need these." He pulled out of the wide short barrel a bunch of clothes. "Those things you are wearing now will make you stand out, and you should not wear your armor if you are just walking around a town or visiting someplace nearby. So I brought you some clothing that will fit in here better." Summoning a large flat stone and placing it on the ground he started, "Also, the barrel will become a bath, surely you have baths back where you are from. With all due respect, you stink worse than my dolyak. So do not touch this stone, it will always stay hot enough to warm the bath to just the right temperature but the stone itself will burn you." A few moments and some magic later, the barrel was filled with water and the stone already heating it. It was in the main entrance, so anyone else in the room could awkwardly see you bathe, but at least it was off to the side so it wasn't in the way.

After Hansson left Marie asked quite loudly, "Don't you think it's a little gross that we won't just be bathing in our own filth, but we'll also be bathing in each other's filth too?"

Savannah quickly replied, "Would you rather that or no bath?" Marie suddenly had a look of resignation on her face. "If you're really that grossed out, you can always empty it and bring up new water from the lake." And so the new-water-if-visibly-dirty rule was established.

The next day went slowly until Hansson dropped by. He quickly explained how he had an emergency run that day to an ill person up north who couldn't afford the proper healers. The house was on the way and he just wanted to say before instead of after that he couldn't do anything with us. He was a very considerate man. He seemed bound by some creed based off of honor and respect.

Before leaving he told us it might do well to visit Lion's Arch. He gave us directions and a small map. So that day Savannah, Genevieve and I decided to head into town. Marie didn't want to go out yet, and Holly had to watch over Isabelle. We left out north of the house and walked west across the only bridge in sight. Across the river, or lake, or whatever it was, was a small farming village. Walking through the street the townspeople greeted us with smiles. Up ahead a large windmill with patched together sails was spinning slowly above the fields of crops. It was a quaint, picturesque farming community. Coming up to an orchard we were warned to stay to the path as there were many large spiders infesting the trees. Good thing Marie didn't come with us.

Passing out the other side of the orchard the north entrance to Lion's Arch came into sight. The hazy boat I saw earlier that couldn't be a boat actually was. It was perched up high on the rocky hillside. It was a magnificent sight, but nothing compared to the inside of the city.

We walked under a rocky arch onto a gravelly path. It continued to an ornate bridge over a deep wide trench filled with trading stands. This trench circled around what looked like the main trading area, a fountain in the middle. Above us a complex weave of bridges and boats and buildings. There was an over-arching marine theme about the city. As we walked on we ended up in the city's main square, which was actually a circle, with a giant fountain-statue of a lion in the middle.

Most interesting, off to the right across another bridge were five large rings with a glowing purple liquid forming a thin layer on the inside. Outside each one were two very distinct people. Closest to us was a set of humans in heavy armor. Next to him two more people who looked like Hansson. I guess they were Norn. Then around the rest of the rings were the other three races Hansson talked about, the Charr, the Asura, and the Sylvari. Seeing them made concrete the concept that we were no longer on Earth.

To my alarm there was an Asuran walking toward one of the rings. Past the rings there was nothing, nothing but a hefty descent into some rocky waters. However as he walked into the purple liquid he did not come out the other side. That would be something to ask Hansson later.

After some more touring of the city we returned to the house, careful to be back before it got too dark. Opening the door, a pleasant aroma of cooked meat wafted toward us. We followed this smell down to the kitchen where we found the other three cooking and preparing dinner.

"This may be a little over cooked, but I'm not used to making drake," said Marie with a light-hearted laugh. It was good to see that her attitude was getting better. We ate drake and baked potato, and it was surprisingly tasty. We all chatted a bit while one person went off to bathe, then the next and next after. When we were all clean and tired we headed in, preparing for a long day ahead with some rest.


End file.
